


Comforts for Syaoran

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fever, Gen, Sick Character, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Syaoran has a fever and everyone has their own ways of expressing their care and concern for his wellbeing.





	Comforts for Syaoran

“Take it easy today, alright, Syaoran-kun?”

“What about the feather?” he asked through the haze of fever. He wanted to get up and look some more for Sakura’s feather, but his health said he needed rest and fluids.

Fai gently tucked the down blanket around the boy’s shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Don’t you worry about it until you’re better. Sakura-chan and I will go out and search today. While we’re gone, I’ve made you some soup for when you get hungry. And Moko-chan and Kuro-tan will be here if you need anything.”

“It’s Kurogane,” Kurogane groused at the nickname.

“I’m sorry Fai-san, Kurogane-san. If I had been more careful -”

“If you’re sorry, kid, then hurry up and get better,” Kurogane retorted.

Syaoran made a tired smile. He appreciated the care and concern both adults gave him, and while they had completely different styles, it didn’t mean they cared less.

“Princess, are you all bundled up?”

Sakura walked into the room, wearing a thick coat and wool mittens, Mokona on her shoulder. “I’m ready.”

She walked over to Syaoran and gently set her hand atop the blanket, “I hope you feel better soon, Syaoran-kun.”

“Thank you.”

Mokona hopped down and nuzzled against his cheek. “Don’t worry, Sakura-chan, Mokona and Kuro-tan will take good care of Syaoran-kun.”

“It’s Kurogane,” he lightly barked at Mokona.

“Thank you Moko-chan.” She smiled warmly at Mokona and Syaoran, before turning towards Kurogane, “Thank you, Kurogane-san, for letting me go with Fai-san.”

“Just go on, Princess. And don’t you get sick too.”

“I won’t!” she smiled brightly and headed out of the room, towards the front door.

“Then I better go too,” Fai smiled. “We’ll be back later.”

Kurogane waited until they left before pulling up a chair next to Syaoran’s bedside. 

“You hungry?”

“Not right now. Thank you, Kurogane-san.”

Pulling out a book he found in the house, he asked, “Want me to read while you lay there?”

Syaoran lightly nodded and Mokona softly cheered that it was story time, and stayed snuggled up next to Syaoran.

Sitting down, he opened the book and began to read the classic tale, The Princess Bride.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Very soft thing I did, inspired by Whumptober prompt Day 8: Fever.


End file.
